Aging is associated with development of atherosclerosis, obesity and glucose tolerance. It is also associated with a decline in blood levels of DHEA and its sulfate ester (DS). In the present study we propose to investigate in obese insulin resistant males with NIDDM whether oral administration of DHEA can lower insulin resistance and insulin levels. Women will not be studied because of the known diabetogenic actions of androgens.